A Musical Embrace
by flamingwaffle86
Summary: Just a love story about the two birds and the music they listen to
1. Can't Help Falling In Love

**I haven't written in the past couple days and I feel like I should give some stuff to people who do like me and my writing, so here is a story or separate songfics(?) containing Robin and Raven. The chapters will be based off of a certain song, most likely a love song.**

 ** _Can't Help Falling In Love_**

Robin

It was a very slow week in terms of villains and criminals in Jump. I could never get used to sitting around doing nothing all day. I trained this morning for a couple hours, I stood on the roof to watch the sunrise and then I ended up here, on my bed, playing with one of my birdarangs. Setting it down I stood up and looked around my room.

I looked into my nightstand and saw my phone. It was, of course, made so it could not be tracked if I were to make a call. Bruce also said that any kind of social media was a big no no. Although he was paranoid about people finding his and his protegés identities, it did help that I didn't have to worry about anyone finding out.

I sat back down on the bed and started looking through the phone. I wasn't the biggest fan of taking pictures, so I didn't have any. I didn't have any games because I thought crime fighting and actual video there more fun. As I was about to set the phone down I saw there was a music app on the phone. I do remember Alfred saying he'd put stuff on the phone if I ever got bored.

I opened it to see multiple songs, new and old, in alphabetical order. I looked over them and decided I should listen to something older. I settled on Elvis.

I took out earbuds I kept in the same drawer, plugged them in and then put them in my ears. I decided to get up and walk around the Tower so I wouldn't get restless.

I was walking a bit fast, so I could cover more ground. The tower was a big place. I was also spacing out, thinking about the lyrics of the song. I kept walking but I got taken away from my thoughts when I ran into something, causing me to get off balance and fall on the floor.

What I didn't expect was for it to be a _s_ ome _one_ and not a some _thing._ I saw Raven sitting up glaring at me looking annoyed. I looked at her more, noticing little things. How her lips twitch a tiny bit when she's annoyed, and how her hair perfectly frames her face. Her hair, the color of one of the prettiest purples I've ever seen.

"Would you stop looking at me, Robin!" She looked away hiding the blush that appeared on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Raven." I stammered as she took me out of my thoughts again. "Are you hurt? I can take you to the infirmary if you need me to" I questioned her, trying not to make her mad.

I stood up and took her hand to help her back up on her feet.

"I am fine. Just pay more attention when you're walking, Boy Blunder" And with that she walked off, presumably to her room.

I turned around heading back to my room after the embarrassing event that just occurred. I put the earbuds back in to finish the song I was listening to.

" _She_ _has soft hands_ " I thought to myself with a smile as I walked to my room.

"For I can't help falling in love with you~" Elvis sang as the sand came to a close.

 **Well that's the end of the chapter. It's not that long because it was just to see if people do like the idea. I will continue my other story when I have more time. I don't want to make it seemed rushed or mess up any details in the story. Thank you for reading and I hope I succeeded in entertaining you.**


	2. Lost Boy

**I know I should update my other story but I don't want to pass up an opportunity to collab with someone. A friend of mine named Myno, who is also my beta reader, and I are writing something for an artist named Ruth B. Oh and don't worry I am in the process of writing the newest chapter for An Actual Fun Job. Now for this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Lost Boy**

Raven

I walked quickly back to my room after that event with Robin. For a very odd reason I started blushing when he started staring at me. It's no doubt that Robin is a good looking person and I am not something someone would drool over, not like Starfire anyway.

I sat down, cross legged, so I could consult the emotions that caused me to blush.

I closed my eyes and started chanting my mantra like I always do.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metri..."

My room then 'folded' away to show Nevermore. I walked straight to Happy's forbidden door, knowing she caused this.

"Happy! Happy! Happy where are you!" I helped for the pink version of me but I got no answer. Getting tired of all the bright colors I decided to go to Knowledge.

Her section was just a giant library. The shelves seemingly go on forever. As I was looking at the books I spotted a yellow cloak.

"Knowledge! Hey!" I yelled hoping to get her attention. It wasn't working so I decided to walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Raven, sorry I was engrossed in this book. What do you need me for?" She was always reading some sort of book. She is Knowledge for a reason.

"I need some advice on something" I answered her question a bit vaguely.

"Here, sit down so we can be more comfortable" Knowledge pointed to a table that was conveniently next to us. "What exactly do you need advice on?" She continued after we sat down.

"Well, I bumped into Robin today and I... I blushed" I explained, trying to find the best way to explain it.

"That's it?" She looked at me a bit annoyed. "Blushing is normal for everyone" She told me a bit harshly.

"But I have never done it before. I can always suppress my emotions when I'm around others, but this time I wasn't able to" I explained further, trying my best to get her to help me.

"Maybe you like this boy or maybe he's the one that likes you" She explained looking deep in thought.

I stared at her in disbelief. "I. do. not. like. Robin. and everyone knows that Starfire and him have a thing for each other!" I told her trying to clear up the confusion she must be experiencing.

"Have you blushed around the other two boys?" she asked calmly.

"No I have not" I answered quickly

"But you've blushed around Robin?" She again asked calmly.

"...Yes, but just that one time" I answered again.

"Then it's settled. You like this boy. I need to inform the others!" She said to me as she got up from the table.

"I don't like Robin. It's just a big misunderstanding" I tried to explain but she was gone before I finished my sentence.

I opened my eyes to see my room. I stood up and walked to my bed, defeated by my emotions. I elected to stay in my room so I wouldn't have random outbursts since my emotions were going to be out of whack.

I picked up the laptop that I use occasionaly, I only use it for music and reading things online. Robins instructions made it very clear that we can't use any form of social media.

I took out the earbuds I use from my nightstand and plugged them into the computer and them put them in my ears. I decided to listen to something to distract me from all of the things that have happened today.

I decided to pick one I liked called _'Lost Boy'_. She has a very beautiful voice from what I remembered.

 _"There was a time when I was alone_

 _No where to go and no place to call home"_

Ruth sang over a soft piano.

 _"My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_ "

"Her voice is like an angels" I said aloud for no one in particular.

" _Then one night, as I closed my eyes I saw a shadow flying high"_

 _"He came to me with the sweetest smile Told me he wanted to talk for awhile"_

 _"He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me I promise that you'll never be lonely, "_

I sort of tuned out the song as I started thinking about the lyrics of the song. Of course, it describes the story of Peter Pan, but if you change it a bit it could describe me.

I did grow up alone, especially when I came to Earth. I had no one. "No place to call home" as she said.

Robin was kind of my Peter Pan. He offered me a part in the Teen Titans and promised that the team would stay together and that we'd always be friends.

Maybe I do like Robin...

 _"It's just a crush. It'll go away after awhile. All crushes fade away after a certain amount of time"_ I said to myself trying to convince myself that I don't like him. That's partly true because I don't like him.

I lov-

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. I reluctantly got up from my bed, taking the earbuds out in the process. I opened my door to see the only person I didn't want to see.

Robin was looking at me, looking shy? I dismissed it and I saw him open his mouth to say something.

"Hey Raven. I was wondering if you wanted to patrol with me tonight?" I was about to answer when he continued talking.

"Well not a usual patrol, like an undercover patrol. In civilian clothes and no powers?" He explained further still looking nervous.

"I don't see why not" I said out loud. I don't know why I said that.

"Great! I'll see you in the main room in a bit" With that he walked of with a big smile across his face.

 _"Why did I agree to go with him! I wont be able to control my powers dealing with his and other citizens emotions"_ But as I was panicking in my mind I was already put of my leotard and looking in my closet for something to wear.

I decided to wear a dark blue hoodie that I got when I went shopping with Starfire. I also picked plain black pants to go with the dark hoodie.

 _"I wonder what he'll be wearing. He'll probably look good anyway"_ I thought to myself as I finished getting dressed. I put on some perfume for an added bonus and I left my room.

I walked into the main room to see him. Robin was wearing dark sunglasses instead of his usual mask and he has his hair down instead of spiked up like it usually is. He was wearing a black jacket and the same color jeans as me.

"I knew he'd look good" With a small smile I walked over to him.

"Ready to go Rae?" He asked me in an upbeat tone. "I was thinking we could go to a movie or something, to uh.. to blend in more as civilians"

I thought to myself _"I don't usually like going to crowded movie theaters but I'll give it a shot this time."_

"Yeah, that would be nice" We started walking side by side to the elevator to leave the tower when we heard the door to the main room swish open, revealing a tall man made mostly of metal.

"You two have fun! And don't get into too much trouble! I'll be here when you get back to ensure the Tower gets locked down so take your time!" As he finished he winked to Robin and we left the Tower soon after.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter. I think I messed up in the description of this story. It isn't really a collection of one-shots but a single story with every chapter being a different song. The next chapter will be Mynos' chapter so please enjoy his work. He also has many stories of his own so please check him out.** **Oh and Robin is kinda supposed to look like he does in Trouble In** **Tokyo** **but with different clothes.**


	3. Two Poor Kids

**Alright so this is the second chapter today have a Ruth B song. This was not written by me. It was written by Myno. M-y-n-o. He is an amazing author and I advise you again to check out his story's. This one is based of Two Poor Kids. Now please enjoy this double upload.**

 _Two Poor Kids_

Raven

I take each of my steps slowly and carefully because I want to savor each one of them. Maybe that's not true. Maybe I just want to hold onto the memory of each one I take next to him.

I look over at him again. He's still wearing that sleek black jacket and that same pair of black pants. I just can't stop staring at him, hoping and fearing that he'll look back at me. I turn my head away, pull my hoodie up all the way up, and bury my hands into the front pouch.

It's just him and I walking down the street without any real purpose. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all thought that we've been working too hard lately so they forced us to have a day off.

So now it's just Robin and I alone together.

He suggested that we go on patrol as something might happen where our assistance would be needed, but the boy wonder stated that though neither of us would really enjoy the time off, it would be a necessary part of the job.

I couldn't really refute that so I just went along with it. He suggested we see a movie and then have a late night stroll around town. To me that sounded like a date, but I didn't say anything to him about it I just turned away so he wouldn't see my reddening cheeks.

So here we are. Me silently snatching glimpses of the boy I've liked for so long and him almost completely ignoring me.

Almost.

At one particularly quiet moment, I hear him start talking.

"What is it?"

He doesn't say it sternly or with malice, but my blood still runs cold at the sound of his voice. I try to respond with an even voice. "What is what?"

"You keep looking over at me like you want to say something, what is it that you want to say?"

Shoot! He saw me. "I was just thinking." I lie, trying to buy time for myself so I can think of something to say.

"What were you thinking about?" He says this in that neutral voice of his that I hate and love at the same time.

"The people we save." I blurt out, that gives me an idea. "We walk around like they do now, but how many times have we saved these people?" I gesture to those around us.

As I do, I find that I actually do recognize them from missions. There's one girl that was trapped under rubble that we saved. I see a family that I remembered Beast Boy and Starfire carried to safety. We've affected all these people in one way or another.

"These people walk right by us, but his many of them know our names? How many of them even remember us?" At first I was just trying to distract Robin from the fact that I was staring at him, but now I see the truth in my words.

"You're absolutely right. That's just the life of a superhero." He says cooly. "We give and give as long as they're willing to take. But isn't that okay? Because we get to see the smile on their face that let's us know that we did a good job, that we made that person happy, that we helped them to live another day."

He put my thoughts into words that I've never been able to express. That's why I love him.

I audibly gasp at the thought they just crossed my mind. I've never said that I loved anyone, I've never even thought the words but I thought them so casually just now.

I look over at him to see if he heard me. He doesn't show any signs that he did but I also didn't think he saw me staring so I could be wrong now too.

In all honesty though, that's probably why I'm so okay with the world never knowing our names. I feel as though that would ruin our relationship. I feel that if we were ever to love each other, our love would be ruined by things like money, power, and fame.

We keep walking in silence, Robin words ringing on in my ears. All of a sudden, he yelps and grabs at his eye.

I instantly take up a fighting stance, weight evenly distributed on the balls of my feet, muscles poised, mouth ready to utter Azarath Metrion Zenthos at any moment. I am ready to destroy the threat, at least until Robin pulls his hand away.

In his hand and covering half his face is a white and black substance that fell from the sky directly into him. I gasp at the realization of what it is but Robin, ever Mr. Calm and Collected breathes a sigh and walks into the nearest store to clean himself off without saying a word.

I am in such complete shock that I can't speak either, but once I collect my thoughts, I can't help but laugh. Of all of the possible landing places, Robin face is definitely the most humorous.

When he walks out of the store, I see he couldn't quite get all of it off so instead of it looking like what it is, bird poop, it looks like a smudge of mud on his eye. It makes me break into smile.

He sighs miserably again and starts to walk back to the tower without me. I catch up to him and smile without saying a word.

Once we get back to the tower he tries to hide his face from the others and just walk back to his room. That doesn't do much though because as soon as he leaves I tell everyone exactly what happened and then when he returns, Beast Boy says:

"Could this be considered bird on bird crime?" And all of them begin rolling around on the floor, clutching their stomachs.

 **Did you enjoy it? because I sure did. again this wasn't written by me. It was written by Myno. I am in the process of writing the next chapter of An Actual Fun Job so look forward to that. Thank you for reading. Bye Bye.**


	4. This Magic Moment

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've just been discouraged by the "Copyright" stuff. I don't know what to do to make it so everyones happy so I might just not put the lyrics in story, but you should listen to the songs either way. If you have suggestions let me** **know.** **I also hope I don't do anything to upset anyone again because hoo boy did that mess up my writing flow** , **a** **nyway please enjoy!**

 **T his Magic Moment**

Robin

I walked straight to my room as soon as we entered the tower, hoping they didn't see the bird poop. I heard laughing as I left the main room and I was confused but decided to keep walking to my room.

When I reached my room I quickly entered the code and rushed in, taking off most of my clothes I went to take a long, needed shower.

As I was cleaning myself I started thinking about tonight. I never thought I'd be going on some sort of date with Raven of all people. My plan to go somewhere with her worked though and for that I was glad. Even though I got most of it off earlier I still felt dirty from it, so I took a long shower this time.

When I was done and mostly dry after my shower I decided to lay down. I pulled my phone from the drawer and decided to listen to more music. I got bored just sitting there, so thinking of things to do I decided to walk again.

I got out of my room and made sure to pay attention and to not run into any purple haired females this time around. I was walking to the beat of one of my songs when I was suddenly on the ground, again. I looked up to see a giant man made of metal looking at me.

"Woah Rob, look where you're going" Cyborg said with a smile as he helped me up. "It's good that I bumped into you. I have a question."

"And I might have an answer." I replied to my smiling metal friend.

"Soooo how did it go?" He asked raising his eyebrow up and down.

"How did what go?" I responded sarcastically

"Come on Robin you know what I'm talking about!" Cyborg sad, somewhat seriously.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but not her. Come with me." I walked back towards my room, so we couldn't be spied on as we talked about tonight's excursion with Raven.

I pushed Cyborg in the room, I looked in the hallway to make sure nobody saw us, then I locked the door behind me as I walked inside my room.

"So will you tell me know? And I don't know why you're being so secretive, It was basically my idea for you two to go on that da-"

"I-It wasn't a date!" I cut him off before he said that. It was a bit embarrassing calling it a date.. with Raven.

"Come on dude, we both know it was one. Even though you told her it wasn't, but tell me the details" Cyborg pressed further as he sat down on my bed, as I heard it crack somewhere. "Sorry about that"

"Fine. It wasn't too eventful, we talked and walked for a bit and the only major thing that happened was the bird poop." I tried to mumble that last part so he couldn't hear.

"OH YEAH, The bird poop! Ahahaha, man that is hilarious!" He rolled back clutching his stomach. I just glared at him until he stopped.

"How did you already know about the bird poop?" I asked him when he was done laughing.

"Rae told us when you left the room, no big deal." He shrugged as he said that last part.

"Oh man Im gonna be laughed at by BB for so long, he's never gonna let that go." I slumped down a bit at the realization of that.

"Rob I need to get going to the kitchen, you two love birds might have had a nice night but the rest of us were just sitting here at the tower. So be ready for some of Cyborgs Late Night Dinner!" He said excitedly as he got up from my bed, but stopped before he walked past me. "I really hope it works out with you and Raven, I really do, you two are like family to me so if you hurt her you'll have to come talk to me."

Before he left I said to him "What if she hurts me. What then?"

"I'll think of something if it comes to that." He said as he turned around and left my room.

I shut my door behind him and went and sat down on my bed, deciding to lay down for a bit. It was somewhat late at night, so I couldn't go to sleep since I always stay up at insane hours of the night. I then decided on more music. I took out the phone and scrolled through the music app again and found an old one that sounded interesting. It was called "This Magic Moment" and by looking at it I guessed it was a love song. Listening to the song I got the urge to train, so I walked over to the training room and ran through my usual training. I repeated the song a couple times since I kinda liked it. After I worked up a bit of sweat I decided to go back to my room. I took my second shower of the night and sat back down on my bed.

"Man, Im bored." I said to myself. I could go do more research on Slade. There's no telling what he could be plotting, especially in this drought of criminal activity. I was thinking of things to do when I heard knocking, I didn't get up right away and the person knocked a couple more time. I stood up and walked over to the door to open when something appeared in front of me. All I could smell was the familiar scent of lavender which filled my thoughts with Raven. It took a couple seconds to realize that it was indeed Raven in front of me. I could feel her breath on me because our faces were so close to each other. Did she always feel so magical?

 **I left it off on a bit of a cliffhanger just so you guys have something to look forward to. Again Im really sorry for the really long wait on this. It was pretty unfair of me to do so, but thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
